NekoHaven: Volume 1
by TheGamingArtist
Summary: (Series)Shizio Kunada has been in the U.S. for a few months after being sent there by his parents. He's had a pretty decent life alongside his catgirl Crystal ever since they were young. And their bond grows stronger every day.(NekoHaven)(Part 1)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"Ah home sweet home." I said as I walked into my house. Today was incredibly busy over at my job. All thanks to our discount sale today. Who would've thought that so many people would want books on the same day(Regardless of discounts).

Anyways, my name is Shizio Kunada. As crazy as this sounds: I am not only Japanese, but African-American as well. I asked my parents once how they even got together even though they're of completely different ethnics. They didn't really explain much, but they did say that it was "love at first sight". That was enough to make me believe that love works in unexpected ways. Moving on, my hair isn't really long like most Japanese people, but I honestly don't want really long hair. I have brown eyes(Which I got from my father). I am 17 years old and 5'11". I am a senior high school student and I work at Books-a-million. Maybe not the best job, but it was all I could get. Now my life might seem a bit normal, but there's a little secret I have that doesn't quite make my life all that normal.

As I was getting myself settled in, I was quickly embraced from behind. "MASTER YOU'RE BACK!" A mysterious female behind me exclaimed. She let go of me and I looked back to see that the mysterious female was Crystal. Remember that secret that I told you guys earlier, well Crystal is the secret.

Crystal is my Neko(Catgirl in other words). She was given to me by my parents as a birthday gift when I was younger. Back in Japan, most people had catgirls and I wanted one too. On my ninth birthday, my parents told me they had a very special present for me in my room. They told me to close my eyes and led me to my room. After a few seconds they said I could open my eyes. When I opened my eyes, there she was: My own catgirl.

She had pure white hair and golden eyes. She was wearing a floral dress that matched her hair and eye color perfectly and grade school shoes. Her tail was swaying side to side behind her and she was looking at me with a warm, innocent smile.

"Hi master, I'm so happy to meet you!" The catgirl exclaimed. I remembered from reading a book about catgirls that they refer to their owners as "masters". So if she wants to call me master, then I won't stop her. I then looked at my parents. "But how did-." "What few people know about catgirls is that they choose their masters, and this little catgirl chose you. Now all we need is a name for her." My mother said to me. I looked back to the catgirl. It didn't really take long for me to come up with a name for her." How about Crystal." I suggested. My catgirl jumped for joy when I told her the name I gave her. "Crystal, Crystal I love it!" My catgirl now named Crystal exclaimed. Then my mother handed me a bell. I already knew what to do with the bell so I wasted no time. I tied it to her neck, making her even more happy. She pulled me into a hug, which I kindly returned. We let go after a few seconds. "Hey Crystal, wanna play outside." I asked. "YEAH!" Crystal exclaimed as she ran outside with me following her. The day was spent with me and Crystal hanging not just as master and catgirl, but as closest friends. And our bond grew ever more since that day.

I was thinking about how me and Crystal started our friendship when she tapped me on the shoulder. "Master, are you okay?" Crystal asked me. "Yeah I'm fine, just remembering the day we met." I said. "Yay, I never forget that day. Not only did we meet, I also got this bell that you gave me!" Crystal exclaimed as she shook her bell. I chuckled at bit at how adorable Crystal was acting.

Since she was in the house all day, I thought I'd do something nice for her. "Hey Crystal, wanna go to the park? There's still some time left before the sun sets, and I'm sure you could use some time outside, what with you being inside all day." I said. "Sure, I love going to the park." Crystal answered. With that, we left the house and drove the park.

We could've walked there but I decided to drive because, well, most people are still trying to get use to the whole "catgirl" thing. When news first came out about cats appearing as humans, most people thought it was weird, some thought it was adorable, and others just didn't want anything to do with it. Whenever I bring Crystal with me somewhere, people would look at me and her in a funny way. I could care less what they think of me, and Crystal means everything to me. As long as I'm still breathing, I wont let anyone hurt her in any way.

Upon reaching the park, there weren't that many people(Thank goodness)so it won't be so bad. Once me and Crystal got out of the car, we went our separate ways. Crystal went to the swings and I went to a nearby table. People looked at us(Of course)but paid no mind. I greeted with a wave. They waved back while smiling. I exhaled slowly. (Thank goodness. These are the good people who respect catgirls)I thought to myself.

During our time at the park, a little girl walked up to me. "Hey there." I greeted. The little girl greeted me back. "Um... I was wondering if... I could...talk to your catgirl?" The little girl asked, hoping I'd say yes. It would be wrong for me to not let her get the chance to talk to Crystal, especially since she's so young. And I hate making kids upset. "Sure, I don't see anything wrong with that." I said. I called Crystal's name and she looked at me, wondering what I wanted from her. I signaled for her to come over to us. Crystal noticed the little girl and started smiling. She walked over to us. "Yes master." Crystal said. "I'd like you to meet a new friend." I said, referring the little girl. Crystal then looked down at the girl. "Hi! What's your name!" Crystal asked cheerfully. "Lily." The little girl answered happily. "Hi Lily, my name is Crystal." Crystal said. "Crystal, that's a beautiful name. And I admit: I wanted to meet a real life catgirl, and when you arrived I didn't want to waste the opportunity. I just think catgirl are the most adorable things on Earth." Lily said. Crystal thanked her. I looked at Lily's mother, who was just smiling. I was also happy. Crystal and Lily's friendly meeting shows that humans and catgirls can get along.

"Hey Crystal." Lilly started. "Yes Lily." Crystal said. "Can I scratch behind your ears and touch your tail?" Lily asked blushing. "You have such an adorable blush. Of course you can scratch behind my ears and touch my tail." Crystal said, agreeing to Lily's request. She bent her head low enough for Lily reach her ears. Lily reached for the back of Crystal's ears and began to scratch. Crystal closed her eyes and started humming. Her tail was swishing back in forth in enjoyment. Lily looked at her mother while smiling. She signaled for her to keep going. And with that, Lily kept scratching behind Crystal's ears.

After a while, she stopped. "Wow, your ears are so soft." Lily clarified. "I know, master tells me that all the time." Crystal joked. "Now can I touch your tail?" Lily asked. "Sure." Crystal replied. She stretched her tail out for Lily to touch. Lily was amazed at how real the tail felt. "Your tail is so soft and fluffy." Lily commented in an adorable baby voice. Crystal laughed at Lily's comment and thanked her also in an adorable baby voice. If I had to pick the most adorable moment I've seen in my life, this would be it.

The sun was starting so set, which was my cue to go home, and sadly end Crystal and Lily's playtime. "Sorry girls, but playtime's gonna have to come an end." I said. Crystal and Lily both said "awwww", which was utmost adorable. "It's starting to become nighttime, and I'm [pretty sure your mother's ready to go too Lily." I said. "Okay." Lily said. "But before you go, would you mind meeting my mother? I'm sure she'd love to meet you two." Lily asked. "Sure, I'd love too meet your mother." I replied. "Me too." Crystal added. Lily then led us to her mother so me and Crystal can introduce ourselves.

When we came across Lily's mother after a short time walking, I decided to introduce myself. "Hello ma'am, my name is Shizio Kunada. It's a pleasure to meet you." I greeted humbly. Then Crystal spoke. "And my name is Crystal. I'm so happy to meet you." Crystal said. Then Lily's mother started to speak. "It's nice to meet both of you. When I my daughter first saw you Crystal, she just had to meet you." Lily's mother explained. "It's okay." Crystal reassured. "Your daughter is such a cutesy, wutesy little muffin!" Crystal exclaimed. Lily's mother chuckled at Crystal's energetic comment. "Yes she is." Lily's mother agreed. During our conversation, I thought up and idea. "Mrs... um." I started, remembering that I forgot to ask for her name. "Abbie, Abbie Jamison." Abbie said. "Abbie, what a nice name. Now we know how Lily got her name." I continued.

"Anyways, since Crystal and Lily got along so well, why don't we set up a time and date for them to hang out again." I suggested. "Hm, that could work." Abbie agreed. "Please mom, I really want to see Crystal again." Lily begged. Abbie stood silent for a few seconds, then spoke. "Yeah, why not." Abbie said. Lily hugged her mother tightly, thankful for her answer. "Yay, I get to see Lily again!" Crystal exclaimed. "Okay, now all we need is the time and date." I said. "How about Saturday at 1:00pm." Abbie suggested. "Great, I'm mostly free on weekends anyways." I agreed. I then looked at Crystal. "Crystal, how would you like to see Lily again on Saturday?" I asked. "I'm okay with it." Crystal replied. Abbie looked down at her daughter. "Lily, are you okay with seeing Crystal again on Saturday?" Abbie asked Lily. "Yes ma'am." Lily answered. With a friendly introduction and scheduled playtime out of the way, all that was left was getting home and resting up for tomorrow.

"Well, I guess we'll see each other again on Saturday at 1:00pm." I said, making sure everyone remembers the time and date for Saturday. "Right." Abbie said. Crystal and Lily both nodded in agreement. "Okay then, we'll see you guys later." Abbie said to me and Crystal. Lily didn't say goodbye, but ran up to Crystal and hugged her. Crystal kindly returned the hug, with her tail wrapped around both her and Lily. I guess it was another way for catgirls to hug other people. "Bye Crystal, I look forward to Saturday." Lily said, still hugging Crystal. "Me too Lily." Crystal said back. They let go after a few seconds. "Bye Shizio, see you again on Saturday." Lily said cheerfully while she walked to her car with her mother. "Yeah, you too." I said back.

I looked back at Crystal, who looked sad. "I miss her already." Crystal said in a sad voice. "It's okay Crystal." I reassured her. "I'm sure she misses you too. And you are gonna see each other again on Saturday so It's all good." I said to Crystal, hoping she'd go back to her happy, cheerful self. Eventually, Crystal started to be happy again. "You're right, thank you master." Crystal said, grateful for my comfort. "Sure thing." I continued. "Now we should get home before it gets too dark." I said to Crystal. "Okay, let's go." Crystal said. We got in our car and drove back home.

Once we made it back home, my stomach was starting to growl. I held my stomach in pain(Dang it, I knew I should've ate before we left for the park)I thought to myself. Crystal noticed my condition and ran to my side. "Master, are you okay?" Crystal said, worried for my well-being. I told her it was nothing serious, that I just needed to eat something. I walked to the house door and unlocked it. We went inside. I locked the door and walked into the kitchen. I needed something quick to eat that would stop my hunger, I didn't want to spend the entire night preparing a big meal. Crystal had fish to eat so she was taken care of. I looked in the refrigerator for something to eat and came across a ham sandwich.

"Perfect." I whispered. I took the sandwich out and began to eat it. While was eating, I heard running water. (Crystal's already getting herself ready for bed, that's good. Now all I gotta do is bathe and sleep)I thought to myself. I looked at my phone to see it was 10:47pm on Sunday. "Aw man." I said to myself. I just remembered I have to go to school tomorrow. As much as I hate leaving Crystal in the house by herself, I needed to get my school work done. Plus, I'm not too far from graduating and I can't mess that up. Not when I'm so close.

Shortly, I finished my sandwich and walked into my room to get my sleeping clothes set up. I didn't really pick anything too good. I chose a t-shirt, boxers, and some shorts. After I finished setting up my sleeping clothes, the sound of running water stopped. (Crystal finished early, that's surprising. She usually spends 30-50 minutes in the tub)I thought to myself. I then got my clothes and went into the other bathroom that we had. (Good thing I bought a house with two bathrooms)I thought to myself. I went in and took off my clothes. "The water is just what I need to relax my muscles." I said to myself. I stepped in and turned on the water. Sure enough, I was right about the water relaxing my muscles. I've never really felt so eased up, and this is a good start.

I finished my shower and left the bathroom, walking into the laundry. I put my dirty clothes in my basket and left. Then, I walked to Crystal's room to check on her. I knocked on her door. "Come in." Crystal said. I walked in to find her eating some fish in her pajamas. She was wearing a white shirt with a star on it, while her pants were also white with multiple stars on them. "You okay?" I asked. "Yes, I'm okay." Crystal answered. "Okay, just checking on you. I have to go to school tomorrow so you'll be here by yourself." I continued. "Because I'm a senior, I won't be in school all day and I have a day-off from work so I should be home early." I finished. Crystal thanked me for the heads-up. "No problem, well I better get some sleep to wake up early. Good night Crystal." I said. "Good night master." Crystal said back to me.

I closed her door and walked into my room. My room was decent-sized, but I wouldn't mind it being a bit bigger. I got in my bed and closed my eyes with a smile on my face, deep in thought about what happened at the park. (Crystal made a new friend today. I'm so proud of her. Her and Lily are like two little kittens: Playful and get along quickly. I can't wait to see what happens Saturday)I thought to myself before I dozed off and slumbered.

* * *

Author's Note

My first attempt at a Japanese fanfic. To start off, I proudly present my Japanese alter-ego: Shizio Kunada. He will be the main character in my anime/manga fanfics. This is my second mini-series and I hope it receives good reviews. This story starts off my true age. Since I'm 17 and I thought of this story, I thought I'd be 17 in this story. By far now, this is the longest chapter I've ever done. It was long and took a lot of brainstorming, but I pulled through in the end. Updates on other stories as well as this one will be posted as the stories progress. That's all the news I have right now. I would very much appreciate the Reading and Reviewing, and I'll see you guys next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

I awoke at 6:00am, ready to get the school day over with. I put on my clothes, ate a quick breakfast, and got my keys. Before I left for school, I wanted to make sure Crystal had everything she needed. Because she was still asleep and I didn't want to wake her, I wrote a note on the table for her to read. I then silently walked into Crystal's room to find her sleeping peacefully.

Silently walking up to her, I began to slowly rub her ear. She soon started purring. Sometimes I wonder why she chose "me" to be her master.

My life was boring and dull before I met Crystal. Unlike most people, I was a lone wolf, not that I had a problem with it. It's not that I didn't want friends, but people rarely found me interesting. Mildly intelligent, but an amazing artist. Despite that, people still didn't bother to talk to me. To put it plainly: I just accepted the loneliness.

But when I met Crystal on my birthday, the loneliness started to simmer. Despite my boring qualities, she still befriended me and respected me as her master. Never once thought badly of me. That's when I realized that even though you accept being alone, it isn't always a good thing.

"See you after school Crystal." I whispered in her ear before I kissed her forehead.

Crystal smiled warmly to my loving kiss. "Mmmm...I love you master." Crystal said in her sleep. Hearing this made me feel even more thankful to have her in my life. "I love you too Crystal." I whispered as I left, closing her room door and walking out of the house. Locking the door, I got in my car and started driving to school.

(Okay, all I gotta do is get through his week of school. After that, seniors get a few months off of school. Thank God)I thought to myself while still driving to school.

I made it to school a few minutes before being tardy. I got out of my car and walked into the school.

Once inside, I walked straight to my class, not wanting to waste any more time. I got to my classroom just before the bell rang. "Glad you could make it Mr. Kunada." My teacher said to me in a joking manner. "Me too." I said as I sat down at my seat. It's a good thing we have a shorter time in school cause I really need a break from school. I've been getting more classes and more tests ever since I became a senior. It's just been crazy for me and most other seniors. This break will help me relax a bit, and relaxation is just what I need.

The school day ended a bit more quickly than I expected, even with the shorter school hours.

Driving back home, I thought about me and Crystal having a movie night. (It's been a while since we've had a movie night so why not tonight. I'm sure she'd love a movie night too. I'll ask her when I get home)I thought to myself.

When I made it home, I got out of my car and walked to the front door.

Unlocking it, I found Crystal playing with the toy mouse I bought for her a few weeks ago. She looked at me and started to form stars in her eyes "MASTER!" Crystal yelled as she lunged at me, nudging my cheek with hers.

"You're home a lot earlier than usual." Crystal said. "Yeah sorry, forgot to tell you I'd be coming home early today because of the shorter school hours this week." I continued. "And the long break from school after this week." I finished. "So does that mean I'll be able to spend more time with you master?" Crystal asked, still starry-eyed. "Most likely." I answered. "YAAY!" Crystal said as she hugged me tightly. "Thanks for the hug Crystal, and I've been meaning to ask you." I started. "Hmm." Crystal said. "Would you like to have a movie night?" I asked. "I'd "love" to have a movie night with you master!" Crystal exclaimed, still hugging me. "Well then let's get the stuff we need. We still have some time before tonight so we get a head-start." I said. "Okay, let's go." Crystal said, pulling me out of the door.

We got in my car and drove to the store.

Once there, we got out and walked into the store. I told Crystal that we needed popcorn, a movie, and some groceries, and we walked separate ways to get the things we needed for our movie night(And the groceries I needed for weekly reasons).

We met up after a few minutes with everything we needed. Crystal had the popcorn and the movie, and I had all the groceries. She picked out Star Trek: Into Darkness, a movie I wanted to see when it was in theatre's, but unfortunately missed it. I watched the first movie with Crystal. Even though Crystal was more into romance movies(Or romance in general), she did enjoy the movie and wouldn't mind watching the sequel with me.

We paid for our stuff and drove back home.

When we got home, I took everything in the house with Crystal holding the door for me. "You need help with the groceries master?" Crystal asked me. "It's okay, I got it." I reassured her. Crystal then walked to her room(Probably to get ready for our movie night). I finished packing the groceries and put the movie in the DVD player. After that, I went into my room to get ready for me and Crystal's movie night.

I put on a brown shirt and pajama pants.

Walking out of my room, I saw Crystal sitting on the couch, most likely waiting for me. "Sorry for making you wait Crystal." I said in an apologetic tone. "It's okay, I don't mind waiting for you master." Crystal said in a forgiving tone. I thanked Crystal for her forgiveness. "I'm gonna go make the popcorn, you can play the movie." I said to Crystal. "Okay." Crystal said before she got up off the sofa and pressed play on the DVD player. I put two packs of popcorn(One for me and one for Crystal) in the microwave and set the timer.

Once the timer went off, I waited for the popcorn to cool down and took them out.

I went into the living room and handed Crystal her popcorn. "Thank you master." Crystal said to me. "No problem." I said as I sat down on the sofa, right beside Crystal. She wrapped her right arm around my left arm and her tail around us.

Catgirls are known for being very clingy to their owners so it wasn't really surprising. Although it was adorable.

"Alright, let's get this movie started." I said before the movie started.

When the movie ended, I started to stretch. "Man that was a great movie. What do you think Crystal?" I asked. There was no answer. "Crystal?" I said as I looked to my right. She was sleeping soundly while still snuggling by me.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. She nudged my neck with her cheeks(Not to mention her cat ears and hair tickling me, while her tail was wrapped around my leg), making it a bit difficult to carry her to her room. Despite that though, I managed to make it to the room.

I opened the door, using my back and placed her on the bed. I pulled the sheet over her and walked to the door. "Goodnight Crystal." I whispered before I closed the door.

I turned off the T.V. and DVD player in the living room and walked into my room. I got in my bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Tuesday

Tuesday went no differently than Monday. Same work and same lessons. Home was a lot better than school(As usual). After finishing my homework, me and Crystal played Monopoly(A game that we enjoyed playing with my parents when we were little). It was our genuine family tradition. When we left for the U.S., we vowed to keep the tradition alive, and we stuck to that ever since. I was the banker while Crystal was the one actually playing the game. If I didn't teach her about using her money wisely, this would've been a quick and easy win. She took really good care of her money, and I was proud of her for that. But I still won the game in the end. We ate dinner after that and went to bed.

Wednesday

Wednesday was pretty interesting. My classes were having quite a free day today(Well, it wasn't really a free day but the teachers told us that if we did all of our work, we could just chill and talk). Just resting in school was the energy I needed for work. After school ended for today, I headed to Books-A-Million to work. It was slow at work but not boring. A new shipment of manga came in. As a mega fan of anime and manga(Of course), I needed to see what came in. Luckily, one of my co-workers Denise agreed to take my place at the front. She clearly understood my passion for anime and manga, what with her being a anime/manga fan too. I asked my boss if I could stock the shelves and he said yes.

While I was stocking, I got a look at the new manga that came in. They were Naruto, Bleach, Attack on Titan, Blood Lad, Soul Eater, and Monster Musume. Since I enjoyed the anime of Naruto, I've been collecting the manga for a while now. A little far behind but I'll get there. I love Bleach, both in anime and manga so I'm definitely getting the new volume that came in. An Attack on Titan fan to the fullest so no doubt getting the new volume. I have Blood Lad volumes 1-5 but it stopped unexpectedly and went like that for a really long. With volume 6 out maybe they're bringing it back. I don't focus on Soul Eater that much but I do think the series is good. Just got into Monster Musume and loved the series.

I then thought about how happy Crystal would be if I got her some manga.

She, just like me and Denise, is a anime/manga fan too. Her favorite manga is Bleach, mostly because of her favorite character, Yoruichi Shihoin. Yoruichi is also a catgirl(Technically). When she first saw Yoruichi, she immediately loved her. She even cosplayed as her one Halloween. Getting her the new volume of Bleach will really keep her busy for a while.

After my shift ended, I bought some manga for me and Crystal and drove home.

When I got home, I walked in and was greeted by Crystal(As always). I surprised her by giving her the newest volume of Bleach and she jumped for joy. I also showed her some of the other manga that I got. We spent the remainder of the day reading manga.

Thursday

Thursday got better(Mostly because I was close to my school break starting). School went normally but due to our school break coming close, I was able to make it through the day. At work, things were same. Just walking around and helping people find the books they're looking for. Home, Crystal was playing with her toy mouse again(Which was still adorable)for a little while, then felling sleepy she decided to go to bed early. I also thought the same thing. With that, we bathed, ate, ad slept in early.

Friday

I was really excited that Friday came. Not only that it's the last day before break, tomorrow Crystal gets to hang out with Lily. At school, we just watched movies and chilled until it was time to go home. I had a day-off from work so I could spend time with Crystal more. Before I went home, I went to the store to get us some snacks. When I got home, I opened the door and walked in. Crystal was reading her manga when she came to greet me. I handed her the snack I bought for her and she thanked me for it. Then I reminded her about tomorrow. Hearing this, Crystal brought me into a big hug(That was kind of crushing but I didn't want to ruin her hug). The rest of the day Crystal was just excited as ever about tomorrow.

When night rolled in, we simply ate and watched a little movie. After that, we both went to sleep, excited for tomorrow.

* * *

Author's Note

The intention for this chapter was to be a time-skip to the next chapter. As I'm sure you guys are aware, the next chapter will have Crystal and Lily spending time with each other(Along with Shizio and Lily's Mother). MNAF was supposed to get the next update but since this chapter was gonna be short, I thought I'd get it outta the way. Now that my explaining is done, I'll see you guys later! GamingArtist out!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Saturday had finally come, and me and Crystal were really excited to go to the park to meet Lily and her mother.

We put on our clothes and walked outside.

Once outside, we got in my car and drove to the park.

"Oooh, I can't wait to see Lily again! When I see her, I'm gonna give her a BIG hug to show how much I missed her." Crystal said happily. "Ha ha, and I'm sure she'll do the same thing to you." I said in agreement.

We made it to the park eventually.

Lily and Abbie were already there waiting for us.

Once we got out of the car, Crystal ran to Lily, while she was doing the same.

"LILY!" Crystal exclaimed. "CRYSTAL!" Lily exclaimed. They ran and gave each other a massive, genuine hug.

"I missed you so much Crystal." Lily said. "I missed you too Lily." Crystal said back.

They let go after a few seconds.

Then Lily turned her gaze towards me.

"Hi Shizio, thank you so much for bringing Crystal back so we could see each other again." Lily said in gratefulness. "No problem." I said.

Just then, Abbie walked over to us.

"Shizio, Crystal, good to see you both again." Abbie said. "You too Mrs. Jamison." I said back. "Right." Crystal agreed. "And I have the schedule all planned out for us today." Abbie said happily. "Great, could you please tell us the schedule?" I asked.

"Certainly." Abbie began.

"We stay in the park for a little while. Then we can go get ice cream if it's okay with everyone, and after that, we can spend the rest of the day at the arcade in the mall. There'll be a lot of fun things for us to do today." Abbie explained. "That sounds perfect." I said. "I'm okay with it too." Crystal agreed. "Me too mom." Lily added.

"I'm glad you all like it." Abbie said, grateful for our agreement.

With that, Crystal and Lily played on the playground while me and Abbie were having conversations about basically anything that came to our minds.

Me and Abbie mostly spoke about current events or our own personal opinions about other topics.

Meanwhile, Crystal and Lily were playing together on the playgrounds.

Crystal would sometimes push Lily on the swings or the both swung together. They even slid down the slide together sometimes and played tag with each other.

After a certain time passed, we got in our cars and drove to the ice cream shop

We made it to the ice cream shop after a while.

We all got out of our cars and walked inside.

Once inside, we made our way to the counter.

"Hello and how may I help you." The cashier asked. "Hello, I'd like a strawberry cone and my daughter would like chocolate." Abbie said. "And you and your Neko young man." The cashier asked me. "We'll both have vanilla ice cream." I said. "Excellent choice." The cashier said before he fixed up our ice creams.

Once he was finished, Abbie paid him the money and gave us our ice cream.

We walked outside and sat at the tables that the shop set up outside.

Me and Abbie sat on opposite sides and Lily sat in Crystals lap(Which was utmost adorable).

"Man, this ice cream they have here is always good." I said. "No kidding." Abbie agreed. "Me and Master come here every chance we get. I'm really happy we came with here with you and your mother Lily." Crystal said happily, nudging Lily's cheek with hers. "Me too Crystal." Lily agreed.

Me and Abbie chuckled lightly at Crystal and Lily's happy little moment.

After we finished our ice cream, we then drove to the mall.

It wasn't that far away so we didn't stay on the rode for too long.

Once we got to the mall, we got out of our cars and walked inside to the arcade.

We cashed in some of our money to get tokens and we each went our separate ways.

Abbie and Lily went to the ski ball area, and me and Crystal went to the claw machine area.

Ever since I was little, I've always had a thing for claw machines. Every chance I got, I'd play and try to win. Sometimes I'd win and sometimes I'd lose, but no matter what I'd always come back.

I was trying my hardest at the claw machine with some progress. There was a Mario plush(The Mario fan that I am)that I really wanted and I was determined to get it. Through my attempts, I eventually got it.

"Yes!" I exclaimed triumphantly.

I looked over to Crystal, who wasn't having such a good time.

After all of her tokens were gone, she fell into a mild depression.

"Man, this is more difficult than I thought. I'll never get the Kirby plush." Crystal said sadly, her ears drooping down.

If there's one thing I hate most in the world, it's my catgirl in a sad mood.

I put my tokens in the machine and began to grab for the Kirby that Crystal wants. I understood what Crystal was talking about with the machine, It is difficult.

Through the struggle, I was down to my last two tokens.

(My last shot)I thought to myself before I put the tokens in the machine.

Once the claw went down, it gripped the Kirby plush. It lifted and slowly went to the drop zone. (Come on, come on)I thought to myself in intensity.

Thankfully, the Kirby made it to the drop.

Crystal hugged me joyously.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Master!" Crystal exclaimed, still hugging me. "Anything for my catgirl." I said as I handed her the Kirby plush.

She hugged the Kirby plush in a snuggling manner.

Just then, Abbie and Lily ran to us.

"What's going on?! We heard Crystal cheering loudly and we wanted to know what was up." Abbie said. "Nothing much really, just helped Crystal get the plush that she wanted from the claw machine." I replied. "It's true...look." Crystal said, presenting her plush to Abbie and Lily. "Oh, okay." Abbie said with a sigh of relief. "Cool!" Lily said.

I checked my watch to see what time it was.

It was 6:50.

"Hm, it's gonna be closing time in a few more hours, and I spent all my tokens along with Crystal." I explained. "We did too." Lily said. "Well, you girls wanna get another quick snack before we head home? I've got some money left." I asked.

The girls all said "Okay." and "Sure.".

We headed to the pretzel shop to get our snacks.

Once there, we placed our orders.

After we got our orders and I paid him, we were starting to walk out.

Before we walked out, we heard a girl call out to us.

I looked back and saw a girl in her early-twenties with a black shirt and blue pants with red sneakers.

"Hey, can we help you?" I asked. "Hi, I'm Rachel, and I just wanna say that I really love your catgirl." She said. "Thank you." I said. "And it would make me ever so happy if I could take a picture with her?" Rachel asked. "Sure." I said. "Crystal." I called out. "Yes Master." She said back. "You wouldn't mind taking a picture with this nice young girl would you?" I asked. "Not at all, I love pictures!" Crystal exclaimed.

Rachel handed me her phone to take the picture and her and Crystal got in position.

"Ok 3...2...1...smile!" I said before the phone flashed.

Rachel walked towards and took the phone to see the picture. "Perfect! Thank you so much. What's your name and your catgirls, if you don't mind me asking?" Rachel asked. "My name is Shizio Kunada and my catgirls name is Crystal." I replied. "Nice names, I hope we get the chance to see each other again." Rachel said.

After Rachel said that, I then got an idea.

"I'll do you one better Rachel, how bout we exchange phone numbers. That way we can text each other from time-to-time." I explained. "That's a great idea Shizio." Rachel agreed.

I gave her my number and she gave me hers.

After that, me and Crystal walked out of the mall and went to Abbie and Lily, who were waiting at the front entrance.

"What was that all about?" Abbie asked. "Another catgirl lover like Lily who wanted to take a picture with her." I answered. "Oh, that's nice." Abbie said. "Speaking of picture, I was wondering if we could take one together in front of the mall to remember the day we spent together?" Lily asked.

We all agreed and got in position for the picture.

Afterwards, I gave Abbie my number just like I did for Rachel in case we get the chance to hang out again.

With that, we said our good-byes and drove our separate ways to home.

Once me and Crystal made it home, we got inside and relaxed on the couch.

"Did you have a good time today Crystal?" I asked. "Yes master, it was really fun to spend time with you, Lily, and her mother at the same time." She replied. "That's good to hear." I said.

Suddenly, my phone started to ring.

I immediately thought that it was Rachel, but when I saw the caller I.D. I was shocked.

(It's Dad)I thought to myself.

"Who's on the phone Master?" Crystal asked. "It's Dad." I replied. "Dad, I wonder what he could want with us?" Crystal wondered. "I guess we'll find out when I answer." I said as I answered the call.

"Hello." I said. "Hey son, how ya been?!" My Father asked me. "I'm doing good thanks." I said. "Taking care of Crystal?" My Dad asked. "Always." I replied. "Hi, Master's Father!" Crystal exclaimed. "Hi, Crystal. Glad my boys taking good care of you." Dad continued. "Anyways, as I'm sure you are aware, your school is having a break starting next week. Your mother and I thought that you and Crystal could stay with us over here in Japan on your break." My Dad suggested.

I was speechless for a moment.

"Dad...Of course I wanna stay we'd like to stay with you and Mom over the break, but isn't it too late for tickets to Japan." I said. "It is, but luckily we already bought your tickets and sent them in the mail to you today. They expire in a short amount of time, so tomorrow would be the best time for you two to get to the Airport." My Father said. "Oh, okay. We'll get packed right away and leave early in the morning." I said. "Okay son, see you when you two when you get here. I love you both." My Dad said. "We love you too Dad." I said before I ended the call.

I then looked at Crystal.

"Okay Crystal, here's the plan." I began.

"My parents got us tickets to see them in Japan, and they want us to stay there throughout my school break. The tickets are in the mail and they expire shortly so I thought we could already pack and leave early in the morning. Sound good to you?" I asked Crystal. "I'm okay with it if you are Master." Crystal replied. "Good, you go get your stuff packed and I'll go get the tickets out of the mail." I instructed. "Okay!" Crystal said as she rushed into her room.

I went outside to get the mail.

Once I got the mail, I thought of something.

(If I'm leaving, I should at least let my boss know)I thought to myself.

I pulled out my phone and called my boss.

"Hello." He said. "Hi Mr. Farnsworth, I was calling to let you know that I won't make it to work tomorrow. Me and my catgirl Crystal are going to spend the break with my parents in Japan. I hope you understand." I explained.

There was silence, but then my boss spoke. "Alright Shizio, I understand how important family is. Someone will take your place during your break so don't worry." Mr. Farnsworth said. "Thank you sir." I said, grateful for Mr. Farnsworth's understanding. "Sure thing Shizio. Goodnight." He said to me. "You too." I said back as I ended the call.

I then called Abbie to let her know as well about the flight trip. She told me she'd tell Lily and wished us a safe trip. I told her goodnight after and ended the call.

I walked back inside, locked the front door, and went in my room to pack.

After packing my stuff, I went in Crystal's room to check on her.

She was already packed and in her pajamas.

"You don't waste time." I said. "I'd never let you down Master." Crystal said with confidence. I chuckled at her words. "Good job Crystal. I'm all set too so all we gotta do is sleep and get up early." I said. "Okay Master, goodnight." Crystal said. "Goodnight Crystal." I said as I closed her door and went back into my room.

I set my alarm and got in my bed.

Shortly after, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Crystal and I woke up early in the morning and put on outdoor clothes, while getting our stuff ready for the flight.

We put our stuff in the car and drove to the airport.

The trip there was a bit long, but I powered through my tiredness. Crystal on the other hand easily gave in and slept through the car trip.

Once we made it to the airport, I woke Crystal up and we got our stuff out and walked inside.

The place was cold and not filled with that many people.

(Thank goodness, with a less amount of people getting on the plane should be easy)I thought to myself. We got in line and went through the inspection. We gave the Ticket Agent our tickets and we moved on. We were guided to the airplane and took our seats.

I looked at my phone to see the time.

It was 5:30.

(Good, still some time to rest more)I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and rested.

When I woke up, I quickly noticed the sun was in my view very clearly. I noticed something on my neck. I looked to see Crystal resting her head on my neck with her arms around my arm and tail around my leg.

She was also blushing while smiling which made her look even more adorable.

"Mmmm...Master..." Crystal said in her sleep.

I rested my chin on her head. (I love you too Crystal)I thought to myself.

After a few more moments of sleep, Crystal opened her eyes. "Master?" Crystal said as she looked up at me. "Hey, had a good rest?" I asked. "Yes, and a pleasant dream." Crystal added. "Really, please tell." I insisted. "I dreamed of the day when we were little, when I scrapped my knee. I was crying loudly and you rushed over to me. You placed a Band-Aid over my cut and gave me a hug. You said you were sorry for letting me get hurt. You promised me that you'd never let anything hurt me again." Crystal explained.

"Yes I did, and I'm still keeping that promise." I said as I brushed her hair with my hand.

"I know, that's why I'm happy to have you as my Master." Crystal said as she nudged my neck with her head. "Thanks." I said.

Me and Crystal mostly spent the trip listening to music on my phone. We played on our 3Ds' at times. And we sometimes would look out our window and enjoy the sights.

After a few more hours, the plane landed.

Me and Crystal got up out of our seats along with the other passengers and got our stuff out of the compartments.

The Flight Attendant instructed us out the airplane.

Once we got out, I took a deep breath.

"We made it." I said.

We made it to the place where I was born and grew up with my Catgirl, Japan.

* * *

Author's Note

This is another small chapter like chapter 3. The chapters up to now was meant to be a entire prologue of the story. The main plot starts next chapter. I'm trying to get my Neko story past 1,000 words like all my other stories, so most likely chapter 6 will be up soon. In the meantime, check out my other stories and keep being cool.

GamingArtist out!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

After we took in the sight of the place where me and Crystal grew up, my phone started ringing.

I looked at my phone to see Abbie calling me. I answered.

"Hello." I replied. "Hey Shizo, it's me Abbie. I was just calling to see if you made it to Japan?" Abbie asked me. "Yes we did, just got off the plane to be honest." I said. "That's good, Lily's still sleeping so when she wakes up, I'll tell her about you and Crystal going to Japan." Abbie explained. "Okay, thanks Abbie." I said. "Anytime, bye Calvin." Abbie said as she ended the call.

I put my phone back in my pocket.

Crystal and I walked up to the sidewalk when a car came up to us.

The car window went down, revealing the driver, who was my Dad.

"Dad!" I said surprised. "Hey son, me and your Mother saw the plane come down so I thought I'd come pick you two up." My Dad said. "Oh, okay." I said. "Well get in, your Mother's eager to see you." My dad said as he opened my door. "Ok." I said as I put me and Crystal's stuff in the trunk and got in the front seat while Crystal got in the back seat.

"Alright, here we go." My Dad said as we drove off.

"So Dad, how've things been while me and Crystal were gone?" I asked. "Things have been going great. It has been lonesome a little without you two but we managed. We even bought a new house after we left our old one." My Dad said. "You guys got a new house!?" I exclaimed. "Yeah, it's a lot bigger than our old house, that means that there's more room for me, your Mother, you, and Crystal." My Dad explained. That's good." I said. "We also got better jobs so we're able to buy more things." He added. "That would explain the tickets wouldn't it?" I speculated. "Right." My Dad agreed. "Thanks again by the way." I said. "No problem son, your Mother and I would never pass up a chance to see you and Crystal." My Dad said to me.

He then looked at Crystal.

"Enjoying the ride Crystal?" My Dad asked. "Yes sir." Crystal replied. "That's good to hear. So what have you and my son been doing in the U.S.?" My Dad asked Crystal. "Oh we've been having the best of times in the U.S. Master has a nice job as well, and every time he gets paid, he always buys me nice things. I love all of Master's gifts Mr. Kunada." Crystal replied.

"Spoiling your Catgirl son." My Dad joked. "I can't help it! She's too adorable to resist!" I said in my defense. "Ha, ha , ha, ha, alright I understand." My Dad said. "Any friends you made in the U.S. Crystal?" My Dad asked. "Yes sir, two really good friends that me and Master made." Crystal replied. "Really, do tell." My Father insisted. "A woman and her daughter. I never knew the woman's name, but her daughter's name was Lily. She had the sweetest smile and beautiful voice. I miss her already." Crystal said sadly. "I'm sure she misses you too." My Dad said.

"Thank you Mr. Kunada." Crystal said, starting to feel better.

We made it to my parent's new house after a few more minutes of driving.

It was a two-story house.

(Well this is the outside. So I wonder what the inside looks like)I thought to myself.

Me and Dad got the stuff out and walked up to the door with Crystal. Crystal knocked on the door.

There was silence.

Then the door opened, revealing my Mother.

She gasped when she saw me and Crystal.

"Is that my little boy and Catgirl?!" My mother said, obviously happy to see me and Crystal. "Yes Mom, it is us." I replied. She pulled us into an intensive, loving hug. "Oh, I'm so happy to see my babies again!" My Mother exclaimed as she continued hugging us. "Me missed you too Mom." I said. "Yes, we really did." Crystal agreed.

She let go of us after a while.

"Well come in, come in. I wanna know all about your stories in the U.S." My mother said, ushering us inside. My Father followed after us inside.

The inside of the house was even better than the outside.

The living room was to the left of us while the kitchen was to the right. Upstairs was right in front of us. All in all, the place looked beautiful and worth the money spent.

"Do you like the house, dearies!" My mother asked. "Yes, it's very nice." I said. "I really love the house too!" Crystal agreed. "Thank you so much!" My Mother said.

My Dad handed me my stuff along with Crystal's.

"So where do we put our stuff?" I asked. "Right this way." My mother said, starting to walk upstairs. I followed her upstairs to one of the empty rooms in the house. "This is where you can put your stuff. Crystal's stuff can go in the next room." My mother said. "Okay." I said.

I put my stuff in the current room that I was in and put Crystal's stuff in the next room, like my Mother instructed.

After that, I went back downstairs.

My Father was resting on the couch and Crystal and my Mom were in the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen to see what my Mom and Crystal were doing.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked in curiosity. "Making spaghetti." My Mom replied. "And I'm helping!" Crystal said cheerfully. "You make the best spaghetti Mom, so I know I'll eat good." I said in a joking manner. "I love you too honey." My mom said to me.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch with my Dad.

We mostly spent the time talking about guy stuff while watching movies.

After a while, me and my Dad started smelling spaghetti.

"You smell that, that's the smell of heaven." My Dad joked. "I smell it too and I love it." I joked back.

Just then, my mother and Crystal came in with our plates.

"Thanks honey." My Dad said. "Thank you Crystal." I said. "You're welcome." They both said in unison.

They got their plates too and ate with us. Throughout our lunch, we were just watching movies and chatting.

After we finished, my mother took our plates and I got up off the couch.

"Man I could use a walk." I said while stretching. "A walk! Can I go with you Master, please, please, please!" Crystal pleaded. "Of course you can come with me!" I said. "Yay!" Crystal cheered. "You going anywhere honey?" My mother asked. "No ma'am, just walking around." I replied. "Okay, but be careful out there." My Mother said to me and Crystal. "We will." I reassured my Mother as me and Crystal walked out of the house.

"Ready Crystal?" I asked. "Yes." She replied. "Then let's go." I said as me and her started walking.

Throughout our walk, we noticed a lot of new things in Japan.

There were a lot of arcades and malls. A renovated theatre. More hotels and Skyscrapers. And the beach looked better too. Basically, Japan got a huge upgrade.

During our walk, my stomach started making small growling noises.

(Hm, even though I already ate I'm still a little hungry. Ah, nothing a little snack can't fix)I thought to myself as I held my stomach.

"Are you okay Master?" Crystal asked me. "Yeah, I just need a little snack is all." I said. "Oh okay, I'll find a place!" Crystal said confidently as she searched for a place for me to buy a little snack. "There!" Crystal exclaimed as she pointed to a bakery shop.

The bakery was called Patisserie La Soleil.

"Nice one Crystal! Let's go." I said as we walked to the bakery.

We made it to the bakery after a few miles.

I opened the door for Crystal to walk in before me. "Thank you Master." Crystal said. "Anytime." I said back.

When we walked in, we saw a girl with long brunette hair tied into ponytails wearing(I presume)the bakery's uniform. What surprised me was that she had cat ears.

(Could she be another Catgirl)I thought to myself.

The girl turned around to face me and Crystal.

It was confirmed: She was a Catgirl.

"Hello and welcome to-." The girl stopped mid-speech when she saw Crystal.

She gasped.

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!" The Neko yelled.

Crystal was surprised just as much as the girl.

Just then, multiple girls and a guy came out of the back.

The other girls were also Nekos.

"Chocola, what are you yelling for?" The guy asked before he looked at us along with the other Nekos.

"Whoa!" The Little Neko said. "I didn't think there was another Catgirl in Japan." The tall Neko with light brown hair said. "I don't believe it!" The Neko with amber and blue eyes said. "Wow, another Catgirl!" The Neko with violet shoulder-length hair said. "This is surprising." The Neko with long white tied in ponytails said.

Crystal was scared and hid behind me.

"Whoa girls easy, you're scaring the poor Neko." The guy said. "Sorry." The Nekos said in unison.

The guy then looked over to Crystal, who was still hiding behind me.

"It's okay, my girls apologize for scaring you like that. They just haven't really met any other Nekos before. This is a first for them." The man said. "Oh, okay. My Neko can make friends with just about anyone, but she's never really met another Neko before either, which is why she's so shy. This is a first for her too." I said before I looked behind me.

"It's okay Crystal. They just wanna get to know you." I said, attempting to persuade Crystal to meet the other Nekos. "Yeah, we didn't mean to scare you or anything like that." The brunette-haired Neko(The guy called Chocola) said.

Crystal came out of hiding after a while.

"Um...hello." Crystal said nervously. "Hi, I'm Chocola!" She greeted.

The other Nekos then joined in to meet Crystal.

"And this is my twin sister, Vanilla." Chocola said, pulling Vanilla into a hug. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." Vanilla said. "You too." Crystal said back. "And these are our older sisters." Chocola began. "Maple, Cinnamon, Coconut, and Azuki!" Chocola exclaimed, introducing her and Vanilla's older sisters. "It's nice to meet you all." Crystal said. "The guy that you came in with, is he your Master?" Maple asked. "Yes he is." Crystal confirmed. "And if I heard correctly, he called you Crystal at some point." Maple said. "Yes, because that's the name that he gave me." Crystal said. "Aww, that's such a cute name!" Cinnamon exclaimed. "Thank you." Crystal said while blushing.

Me and the 6 Nekos' Master watched his Nekos talk with my Neko,and from the looks of it: They were getting along really well.

Then the guy turned his attentions towards me.

"So, you wanna tell me your name?" The guy asked me. "Uh sure, It's Shizio Kunada." I replied. "Kashou...Kashou Minazuki." He said. "Nice to meet you man." I said, holding out my hand for a handshake. "Likewise." He said, grabbing my hand and shaking it.

We let go of each other's hands after a short while.

"So how come we haven't seen you around here?" Kashou asked. "Well, because me and Crystal live in the U.S. We came back to Japan for a visit and we're staying here throughout my school break. We just made it to Japan today to be honest." I admitted. "Oh, cool. And can I assume that you live with your parents." Yeah, and I could really use a job so I don't end up as a couch potato or something like that." I explained.

"Ha, ha, I understand man. Actually, your parents come here sometimes too." Kashou confessed.

"Really!" I said surprised. "Yeah." Kashou confirmed. "How did you and my parents meet.?" I asked in curiosity. "Well, we would've never met if it hadn't been for a little incident." Kashou began. "Incident?" I said in confusion. "Yeah, a few months ago while I was out grocery shopping, Chocola got lost. Me and Vanilla looked all over for her but with no such luck. We couldn't find her anywhere, then she came running towards us crying and pulled me and Vanilla into a big hug. She told us that a man and woman saw that she was lost and helped her find us. We met the man and woman to say thank you to them, and to show our true appreciation we invited them to our bakery to have some dessert.

Kashou continued.

"During that time, your dad told me that his son had a Catgirl just like me. It was a surprise to hear that considering I'm the only known person to have Nekos in Japan. He also told me that you'll be eager to have a job and this would be the perfect job for you and your Neko when you two get here from your flight. I told them that I'd give you a job when I saw you. And here you are at perfect timing, so as a request from your parents, You and your Catgirl are hired here at La Soleil." Kashou announced.

"Wow...thanks Kashou. Are you really doing this because my parents asked you too?" I asked to get the situation straight. "Yeah man, it's the least I could do after they helped bring me back my Neko." Kashou replied. "Oh, okay." I said before I looked at Crystal. "Hey Crystal." I said. "Yes Master." Crystal said. "Mr. Minazuki and I have talked for a while and he said that he'll be happy to give us a job here. Is that okay with you?" I asked, already aware of her reaction.

Crystal jumped for joy.

"Yay!" Crystal exclaimed. Kashou's Nekos were excited too over the fact that they'll be seeing Crystal a lot. "Thanks Kashou, we really appreciate this." I said in gratefulness. "Sure thing man, and between you and me." Kashou said as he leaned to my ear. "It's gonna be cool to talk about things with another guy. Don't get me wrong, I love my Nekos, all of them but I can't exactly talk about anything with and to them, especially Cinnamon." Kashou whispered. "Why's that?" I asked. "You'll know soon enough." Kashou whispered.

"Okay, then" I said. "So when do we start?" I asked. "If you're free tomorrow, that'd be great." Kashou replied. "Alright, I'll tell my parents when I get home." I said. "Good." Kashou agreed.

"So I'll see you again at work tomorrow?" I asked. "No doubt." Kashou answered. "Okay, nice to meet you Kashou." I said. "You too. And before you leave, you still want your order?" Kashou said. "Oh right, me and Crystal will have pound cake please." I requested. "Comin right up." Kashou said as he went into the kitchen.

He walked back outside with our pound cake after a few seconds.

"Thanks, so how much do I owe?" I asked. "Eh, it's on the house." Kashou reassured me. "Okay." I said. "And here are your uniforms

"Come on Crystal, let's go home and tell Mom and Dad the big news(Even though they already know what the news will be). I said and thought to myself. "Okay Master, bye girls." The girls waved good-bye back to Crystal(And even me)and we walked out of the bakery.

"Well that was something." I admitted. "I know, not only did I meet more Nekos for the first time, but they accept me too and I have a job with them!" Crystal said happily. "Heh, heh yeah." I said before I looked up at the sky.

It was Sunset.

"Whoa, it's almost nighttime. We better hurry home, Mom and Dad are most likely expecting us back at this time." I said to Crystal. "Right." Crystal agreed. We headed straight home with our treat and uniforms that Kashou gave us.

The day ended on a good note.

Me and Crystal made it to Japan, met my parents, and met with another owner of Nekos and got hired by him too. (Tomorrow is gonna be a great day)I thought to myself as me and Crystal continued our walk home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Me and Crystal got out of bed and got ready for our first day of work. We brushed our teeth and put on our uniforms. We then ate breakfast that my parents fixed up for us for our big day today. After we ate, we then walked to the bakery.

The bakery wasn't that far so getting there didn't take too long.

Once there, we walked in to find Chocola at the register. She noticed us the moment we walked in. "Hi Shizio, hi Crystal, you two ready for your first day!" Chocola said enthusiastically. "Sure are." I said. "Okay, I'll let Master know." Chocola said. "Master, Shizio and Crystal are here!" Chocola yelled.

Shortly, Kashou and Vanilla walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey, glad to see you two on time for your first day." Kashou said. "No problem." I said.

"Okay, one thing I forgot to ask you guys yesterday: Can you two bake?" Kashou asked. "Well, my baking is a bit rusty, but Crystal is an excellent baker." I admitted. "That's good to hear." Kashou said.

"Hey, where are your other Nekos?" I asked. "They're with my little sister Shigure." Kashou replied. "You have a little sister!" Crystal said surprised. "Yeah, she can be a bit of a handful but I love her to death." Kashou explained. "Oh, okay." I continued.

"So what are me and Crystal. gonna do?" I asked. "Hm, I was thinking that maybe your Neko could work with mine, and you and I could work together. 2 teams, boys and Nekos." Kashou explained. "Sounds good." I said. "Alright, hey Vanilla, you wouldn't mind working with Crystal would you?" Kashou asked. "And Crystal, would it be okay with you if you helped Vanilla?" I asked. "I don't mind at all." Vanilla replied. "Me neither, me and Vanilla might become better friends if we work together!" Crystal agreed. "Okay good, Shizio you're with me buddy." Kashou said. "Right behind you." I said back. "Chocola, you got the register while we're in the kitchen." Kashou instructed. "Can do Master!" Chocola exclaimed with a wink.

Me, Kashou, and our Nekos walked into the kitchen.

"So what are me and Crystal gonna do?" I asked. "Crystal could work with Vanilla on the cake she's been working on while you and I take care of the assorted treats." Kashou explained. "Cool." I said. "Sounds fun, let's do it!" Crystal said enthusiastically. "Then let's get to work." Kashou said before we all began to work on our given tasks.

"So, what treats are we gonna make?" I asked. "Sata Andagi, Daifuku, Dango, and Kuzumochi for today. Tomorrow we'll bake other treats." Kashou explained. "And don't worry about not knowing how to bake, I'll teach you how to bake different treats while we work." Kashou added. "Thanks Kashou, I appreciate the help." I said in gratefulness. "Sure thing, now let's get to work." Kashou said. "Alright!" I said as we started to bake the treats.

(Crystal's POV)

While Master and Kashou were working, me and Vanilla were working on our cake. She sprayed the frosting while I topped it with strawberries. We sometimes changed places. It was a perfect way for me and Vanilla to be better friends. "Wow Vanilla, the cake looks fantastic! Whoever pays for this cake is gonna have a wonderful feeling in their mouth!" I said happily. "Yes, I think so too." Vanilla agreed.

With our cake perfectly finished, we checked on Master and Kashou to see how they were doing.

"Master, are you doing okay?" I asked sincerely. "Yeah, I'm doing good." Master replied. "And you Master?" Vanilla asked. "I'm alright too, in fact we're done." Kashou agreed. "Really, we're done too!" I exclaimed. "Cool, can we see yours while you girls see ours." Master suggested. "If it's okay with Vanilla." I said, looking at her. "They may." Vanilla said.

Chocola walked in the kitchen.

"Chocola, what's wrong?" Kashou asked. "Oh nothing Master, Chocola just came in to see if everyone is doing okay." She explained. "Oh, since we're all done we decided to examine both groups treats. You can join us too if you want." Kashou said. "Yay!" Chocola exclaimed.

Me, Master, Kashou, Vanilla, and Chocola all looked at the treats we made.

Master and Kashou were impressed with how well our cake looked. They were even more happy that me and Vanilla worked really well together. Chocola brought us into a big sisterly hug. We both genuinely returned the hug.

After letting go, Vanilla and Chocola's Master spoke.

(Shizio's POV)

"Nice work on your first day you two." Kashou said, referring to me and Crystal. "Thanks Kashou." I said. "Thank you Kashou." Crystal also said. "You guys can go home, we'll take care of the rest." Kashou said. "You sure?" I asked. "Yeah man, we got it covered." Kashou reassured me. "Alright then, see you tomorrow Kashou." I said. "Back at you, see ya Crystal." Kashou said to Crystal. "Goodbye Kashou." Crystal said waving. "Bye Chocola, bye Vanilla." I said waving. "Bye Shizio, bye Crystal!" Chocola said as she waved back along with Vanilla. "Bye girls." Crystal said.

Me and Crystal walked out of the bakery.

"We passed on our first day!" Crystal exclaimed as she hugged me. "Heh, yeah we did." I said, hugging her back. After we let go, Crystal spoke. "Your mom and dad will be oh so happy to hear that you and me did good on our first day Master." Crystal acknowledged. "Let's hurry home so we can tell them." I said. "Okay." Crystal agreed.

With our first day a success, we walked home to tell my parents about it. They were greatly excited and we celebrated with a nice dinner. After we finished dinner, me and Crystal showered after my parents and we slept through the night, resting up for our second day of work.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Second day of work. First day went good, now to get more work done today.

Because my Dad had to work today along with us, he drove us to La Soleil so we wouldn't have to walk all the way.

It took us about 10 minutes to get to La Soleil.

"Thanks for driving us Dad." I said gratefully. "Thank you Mr. Kunada!" Crystal also said thankfully. "Sure thing kids, alright I'll see you when I get off of work." My Dad said before he drove off.

"Alright, second day, we got this!" I said enthusiastically. "Right!" Crystal agreed.

I opened the door and me and Crystal walked inside. And just like Kashou said yesterday, his other Nekos were here today.

They all looked our way and walked over to us.

"Hey you two, glad to see you again." Maple said. "Same here, we were hoping to see you girls again yesterday but Kashou told us that you were with his little sister yesterday." I acknowledged. "Yeah, it was a bit short notice but Master told us we'd surely see you guys again today." Azuki said. "Yep, now the whole Neko gangs here." I said happily.

The Nekos lightly giggled at my comment.

Just then, Kashou walked in.

"Shizio, Crystal, good to see you guys at work again. Alright, now that the intro's out of the way, let's get to work. The bakery isn't gonna run itself." Kashou said. "Shizio, you and I are gonna continue on from yesterday, girls, help Crystal with the baking." Kashou instructed.

Me and the girls all nodded our heads in understanding of our given tasks.

I went with Kashou while the girls handled the baking. "Now, what treats are we gonna be making today?" I asked. This time we're making Monaka, Taiyaki, and a few other treats." Kashou replied. "Alright, ready when you are." I said. "I'm ready, let's do it." Kashou said.

With that, me and Kashou started baking, just like yesterday.

(Crystal's POV)

"So Crystal, what were you and Vanilla working on yesterday?" Coconut asked. "We were making finishing touches on a cake." Crystal replied. "I'm so glad that you and Vanilla are getting along so well." Cinnamon said. "Me too." Chocola agreed.

The girls also agreed.

"So, what exactly did your Master want us to bake?" I asked the other Nekos. "Master said there was a small shortage of cakes and pies so we should bake more of those so we don't run out." Maple said. "Then let's get to work. The sooner we complete our jobs, the sooner we'll make Master proud! And I'm sure your Master will be proud of you too Crystal!" Chocola said to me. "Right, I always try my best and that makes my Master very happy." I agreed. "Then let's go!" Chocola exclaimed.

With our determination to make our Masters proud, me, Vanilla, Cinamon, and Coconut baked, while Maple, Chocola, and Azuki tended to the register and the customers.

(Shizio's POV)

I finished with the last few batches of doughnut holes. "Aaand done." I said. "Good." Kashou said as he wrapped up the Rice Krispies Treats. "I'm getting better with my baking. Pretty soon I'll get as good as Crystal if I keep this up." I said. "Yeah, you're learning fast for a beginner." Kashou complimented.

I thanked him placed the doughnut holes in storage.

"Now that we're done, let's go check on the girls." Kashou suggested. "Alright." I said, nodding my head.

We walked out of the kitchen and saw the Nekos.

Mine and some of Kashou's were baking cakes and pies while the rest of Kashou's were at the register. They then looked in our direction.

"Master!" Kashou's Nekos yelled. "Master!" My Neko yelled.

They rushed and gave Kashou a big hug. Crystal gave me a nudge on my cheek.

"Girls, we're still on the job." Kashou said through the hug. Me and Crystal chuckled.

They let go after a few seconds.

"Ok now that that's out of the way, how's the baking?" Kashou asked. "The baking's going great Master! We've baked about 2 cakes and 4 pies." Chocola replied. "That's wonderful." Kashou said. "Good work Crystal." I said, rubbing behind her ear, making her purr in delight.

Kashou looked at the clock.

"A few more minutes before we have to close up shop. You two mind helping us clean up?" Kashou asked. "I don't mind." I answered. "Me neither." "Okay." Kashou said.

We all worked together to clean up the bakery. After a while, the bakery was fully cleaned.

"Everything's finished." Kashou said. "Awesome work everyone, this may be our best record yet." He added. "Thanks to Shizio and Crystal with their help." Cinnamon acknowledged. "Yeah, thanks for the help." Maple said.

Everyone was grateful for me and Crystal's help.

"Hey, it's no big deal. Just doing what needs to be done that's all." I said. "Still, you guys are really helping us out." Coconut said. "Thanks." I said. "Okay, time to close up, see you tomorrow Shizio." Kashou said, holding out his hand. "Same." I said, grabbing his hand in a handshake.

"Goodbye Crystal, we hope to see you again tomorrow." Cinnamon said. "I hope to see you all again tomorrow too." Crystal said back.

Kashou's Nekos all gave Crystal the same giant loving hug that they gave him earlier. Truly an adorable sight to behold.

They eventually let go and me and Crystal walked out of the bakery. We continued our walk home.

(Today was another good day at work.)I said to myself in my head as me and Crystal walked home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

The past few days at the bakery have been going pretty well. Me and Crystal got along with Kashou and his Nekos a lot more over time. We even met his little sister Shigure and we got along with her really well too. On some work days when school was over for the day, Shigure would come to the bakery to help out. Things were looking really good for the bakery.

The bakery was closed today so we all decided to spend the day at the waterpark. I asked my parents if they'd like to come along but they said they had work today.

I drove with Crystal and Kashou drove with Shigure and his Nekos. After some time, we made it to the park.

We parked and then got out of our cars.

"Winshu Water's, been a long time since I was last here." I said. "Me too Master." Crystal agreed. Shizio happily rubs Crystal's head, making her purr in delight.

"This is our first time." Kashou acknowledged. "Nice, trust me when I say this place is awesome. Though it has been a long time so I'm sure some things have changed." I said. "Hey, maybe the change is good." Kashou said back. "Probably." I agreed.

Me, Kashou, Shigure, and our Nekos walked up to the admission. We told the man how many of us was entering the park and he then told us the price. It was a lot but luckily me and Kashou brought our money together and we had enough.

The man opened the gate for us and we walked in.

The Nekos were getting really excited.

"Wow, this is really amazing!" Chocola exclaimed. "I agree, it is amazing." Vanilla said. Crystal and the rest of the Nekos also agreed.

I looked around the park to see if there was anything that got removed, replaced, or added. There were some new additions but other than that the park looked the same.

(Huh, not that many new attractions but the place still looks good. Actually better than the last time me and Crystal were here)I thought to myself.

Then Kashou spoke to his Nekos.

"Okay girls, so where do you wanna go first?" He asked. His Catgirls all spoke at the same time, making it difficult for him to hear. "Girls! Girls! One at a time!" Kashou said.

It was Chocola who spoke for her sisters.

"We want to go to the water slides over there." She said, pointing. "Alright, let's go." Kashou said. "I'm coming too." Shigure added. "Of course." Kashou agreed. "Hey Shizio, are you and Crystal coming with us?" Cinnamon asked. "Sure." We replied.

With that, we all walked to the water slides.

During the walk, people were looking at me and Kashou's Nekos. Most of them had surprised looks on their faces. The girls didn't really pay too much attention to the stares. Course me and probably Kashou were use to this. After all, me and him are the only known people that own Nekos.

Shortly after, we made it to the water slides. There were new slides added so that was a bonus. "Well, we're here." Kashou said. "Yes, so let's have some fun." Shigure said. "Come on Master!" Chocola said as she grabbed Kashou's hand. "Whoa." Kashou said as he was pulled by Chocola.

"And they're off." I said. "Shall we follow them Master?" Crystal asked me. "I don't see why not." I replied. With that said, me and Crystal joined our friends.

We spent hours upon hours enjoying our time together at the water park.

After hours, the park was closing.

"Hey everyone, the park's closing so now would be a good time for us to go." I said. Everyone agreed and we all made our way out of the park.

At our cars, we dried ourselves off.

"Well, I enjoyed today spending it with you all." I said to Kashou, Shigure, and their Nekos. "Right." Crystal agreed. "Thanks, we enjoyed spending time with you and Crystal too." Kashou said. "I agree." Shigure said. Kashou's Nekos also agreed.

"So, we'll see you two at work tomorrow?" Kashou asked. "Of course." I replied. "Alright, see you two tomorrow." Kashou said. Shigure and the Nekos said goodbye to us. We said goodbye back and got in our cars.

We then drove to our homes to rest up for work tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

It was another day at La Soleil, and business was going pretty slow. But then again, we all actually enjoyed the slowness today. It gave us some time to make more treats and store them.

Me and Crystal helped bake the sweets with Chocola, Vanilla, Azuki, and Coconut, while Maple and Cinnamon tended to the register and customers. Kashou went out to get more supplies so he left Maple in charge of the bakery, which made sense since she had the most leadership over her sisters.

So far, the bakery's been in good hands since Kashou's been out.

"Aaaand done!" Crystal said as she finished putting cream on the cake. "Okay, now it's our turn! Ready Vanilla?!" Chocola asked. "Ready." Vanilla replied. "Then let's go!" Chocola and Vanilla then place strawberries on the cake. Chocola does it quickly and Vanilla does it slowly. Eventually, they both finish covering the cake with strawberries. "It's finished!" Chocola said excitedly. "It looks nice." Vanilla said. "We're the best cake decorators ever!" Crystal said happily. Chocola and Vanilla agreed.

Meanwhile, Me, Azuki, and Coconut were wrapping up the sweets for selling.

"Hey, how many sweets have we wrapped up so far?" I asked. "About 17." Coconut replied. "Okay, so far, so good." I said back. "Heh, this'll be over with before Master even makes it back!" Azuka said confidently. "I'm going to go put my wrappings up for storage." Coconut said as she started to walk away with her wrapped sweets.

Just then, Coconut slipped, letting the wrapped sweets fall our of her hand.

Thankfully, I caught her before she fell to the floor. Unfortunately, the wrapped sweets fell to the floor and got ruined.

"T-Thank you Shizio." Coconut said in gratitude. "No problem." I said back.

Crystal, Azuki, Chocola, and Vanilla all rushed to Coconut's side. Maple and Cinnamon even rushed into the kitchen to see what happened.

"Coconut are you okay?" Chocola asked in concern. "I'm fine, but the sweets that I made and wrapped are ruined. My clumsiness messes things up again." Coconut said in a saddened tone as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's alright." I said reassuringly. "It was a complete accident, and accidents happen. Don't beat yourself up over it. Me, Crystal, and your sisters aren't the least bit angry at you so it's fine." I explained. The girls agreed with me.

Coconut started to stop sobbing and smile.

"Thank you." Coconut said in gratitude. "Hey, I always help out my friends." I said. Coconut's sisters and Crystal all give her a big hug. They let go after a minute.

With that, we continued the day working.

After some time, Kashou came into the bakery with the supplies.

"Welcome back Master!" His Nekos said welcomingly. Me and Crystal also welcomed him back. "Thanks everyone." Kashou said before he walked into the kitchen and placed the supplies on the table. "So ,what's happened while I've been out?" Kashou asked. "Just a simple, slow work day." Maple replied. "That's good." Kashou said back. We didn't tell Kasho about the accident since it was taken care of.

We all then noticed that it was closing time.

"Well, it's about time for me and Crystal to be heading home." I said. "Alright, see you two tomorrow. Good work as usual." Kashou said. His Nekos said goodbye to us also and we did the same.

Me and Crystal walked outside and started heading home.

"You did a good thing helping Coconut Master!" Crystal said happily, giving me a loving hug. "Just helping out is all." I said modestly. "But Coconut saw it as more than just helping. She really sees you as a friend." Crystal said. "I feel the same for her." I said back. "We should tell your parents about it. They'll be so happy about what you did!" Crystal said, letting go of me. "Heh, heh, I bet." I said.

We continued walking home.

Today was another great day at work, and best of all: I helped out a friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Today I was hanging out with Dad and Crystal was hanging out with Mom. The reason was since Kashou gave me and Crystal a day-off, we thought we've spend today with my parents.

Right now, me and my Dad were at his job, and Crystal and Mom were at home.

My Dad took me to see his job because I used to ask him where he worked when I was younger, and I still wondered that to this day. Today he took me along with him. He had an office job which wasn't too bad. I simply sat in a chair while my Dad worked on his computer. Occasionally, I'd play on my phone to pass the time.

"So, how are you liking my job son?" My Dad asked. "It's pretty quiet that's for sure, just the way I like it." I replied. "Oh that's right, you never were much of a noisy kid." Dad acknowledged. "Still is." I added. Dad laughed at my comment.

Then I received a call on my phone. I looked at the I.D. and saw that it was Mom calling.

"Hey it's Mom calling, probably to check up on me." I said. "Well best not to keep her waiting. You know how she is when you don't answer her calls Shizio." Dad acknowledged. "Right." I said back.

I answered my phone.

"Hi Mom." I greeted. "Hi sweetie, just calling to check on you and your Father." Mom explained. "Oh we're fine, thanks." I said gratefully. "Where's Crystal?" I asked. "She's right here with me. Crystal dear, would you like to say hello to Shizio and his Father?" Mom asked. "Yes ma'am." Crystal replied on the other end of the call.

Mom handed her the phone.

"Hi Master! Hi Mr. Kunada!" Crystal greeted. "Hello Crystal." Me and my Dad both said. "I'm so happy that you and Mr. Kunada are having a wonderful time at work!" Crystal said happily. "Thanks Crystal, and are you having a nice time with Mom?" I asked. "Yes I am. We're currently fixing a nice meal for you and Mr. Kunada come home." Crystal said happily. "We can't wait to taste it. Me and Dad have a few more hours left so we'll be home as soon as we're off." I said."Okay see you both soon. Bye!" Crystal said. "Bye Crystal." I said back, ending the call.

I put my phone back in my pocket.

"So how'd your talk with Crystal go?" My Dad asked. "It went well. She also said that her and Mom were making a big meal for us all." I explained. "Ohh, I can't wait to taste what they cooked up." Dad said. "Me too." I agreed. With that, me and Dad worked through the rest of our shift.

After a few hours, we were off work and drove home.

"Finally off of work. Now I can get home and eat." My Dad said. "Right, no doubt Mom and Crystal's cooking'll fill our stomachs." I said back. "You know it." My Dad agreed.

Eventually, we made it home.

Me and Dad got out of the car and walked in. Once inside, we were immediately greeted by Crystal and my Mother. All the while, we could smell the food.

"Something smells good. I bet it's the meal that you two prepared?" My Dad said. "It sure is. I hope you and Shizio have empty stomachs cause we made plenty." Mom said happily. "Yes ma'am." I replied. "Well come on." Mom said, gesturing for us to follow. Crystal grabbed my hand and pulled me while Dad walked on his own.

We followed her to the dinner table. On the table there was chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, greens, bread, and corn.

"The food looks amazing." I said. "Right, good on ya girls." My Dad said. "Thanks boys." Mom said back. "Thank you so much Master and Mr. Kunada!" Crystal said back happily.

With that, me and Dad went in the bathroom and washed our hands while Mom and Crystal waited for us. Then we went back to the dinner table and sat down.

We started to eat.

"This chicken is amazing. Mom, you and Crystal should be cook together more often." I said. "I second that, this is incredible." My Dad said. Mom and Crystal were really happy to hear that me and Dad really like their cooking. We continued to eat together as a family.

After an hour, we finished dinner.

We out our dishes in the sink and then decided who would bathe first. Mom would go first, Dad, would go next, then Crystal, and last me. Mom and Dad went into their room and me and Crystal went into ours. Once in my room, I started to get my sleeping clothes ready for when it's my turn to bathe.

After that, I went out of my room and walked to Crystal's room. I politely knocked on the door. "Come in." She said. I walked in. "Hey Crystal." I greeted. "Hi Master." Crystal happily greeted back.

I noticed that she was also getting ready for her bath.

"I see you're getting ready for your bath also." I said. "Yes I am. I wanna be ready just like you and Mr. and Mrs. Kunada." Crystal explained. "Good thinking Crystal." I said as I patted and rubbed her head, making her purr in delight. "Thank you Master." Crystal said happily.

Then someone knocked on Crystal's door. "Come in." I said. The door opened, revealing my Mom. "Hello dears, I came to let you all know that Dad's bathing right now and I'm going to bed." My Mom announced. "Okay Mom, goodnight." I said. "Goodnight." Crystal said. "Goodnight dears, I love you both." She said before she closed the door. "Alright Crystal, you wait for Dad to get done bathing okay. I'm gonna stay in my room and watch T.V." I explained. "Okay Master." Crystal said back.

I walked out of her room and went back into my room. I turned on the T.V. and saw that The Walking Dead was on. (Ah, the perfect show to watch to pass the time)I thought to myself as I left the T.V. on the show.

About 20 minutes pass and The Walking Dead was still on. Someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I announced. Crystal came in, wearing her pajamas.

"Oh you're done bathing, welp now it's my time." I said as I got up while picking up my sleeping clothes. "Yes Master, I hope I didn't use up too much of the hot water." Crystal said, her ears drooping down. "I'm sure you didn't Crystal." I said reassuringly. Crystal started to feel better. "Thanks Master." She said. "No problem Crystal, goodnight." I said. "Goodnight Master." Crystal said as she walked into her room.

I walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. I took off my clothes and got in the shower. I washed myself as the warm water showered over my body. After some time, I turned the water off and got out of the tub. I dried myself off and put on my clothes. Taking my dirty clothes to the laundry room, I placed them in a basket and went into my room.

I got in my bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

It was 3:15pm on a Friday and I was currently waiting for Shigure at her school. Originally, Kashou was gonna go wait for her but I volunteered to take his place. He told me where her school was and what time she get's out. Right now, I'm waiting patiently for Shigure to walk out of the school.

After a few minutes, the bell rung and students started to walk out of the schoolhouse.

I waved my hand high in the air to get her attention. She looked my way and walked over to me. "Hello Shizio, I thought Kashou was gonna pick me up from school." Shigure said. "He was but I told him I'd do it. I hope you don't mind." I said back. "No, it's fine. I just didn't know is all." Shigure said reassuringly. "Oh okay, so are you ready to go?" I asked. "Yes." Shigure replied while nodding her head. "Alright." I said back.

With that, me and Shigure walked to the bakery. After about 12 minutes, we made it and walked in.

Crystal and the girls all greeted us happily.

"Good to see you girls." Shigure greeted back. "Same here." I added. "Where's Kashou?" "He's in the back." Maple replied. "Okay, I'm gonna go say hi to him." Shigure said as she started walking away.

Then the girls turned their attention towards me.

"Thanks for picking Shigure up from school Shizio." Maple said gratefully. "Hey no problem. I'm always happy to help." I said back modestly. "Well, we're still grateful. And Master is too." Cinnamon said. "To tell you the truth, I was a bit nervous while walking with Shigure. I didn't expect her to be so accepting of me considering Kashou's the only guy she ever seems to spend most of her time around." I admitted. "Although they are siblings so I guess that's to be expected." I added. "While that is true, that doesn't mean she isn't willing to interact with others." Coconut said. "Besides, why wouldn't she like you Master? You're like the most easiest person to get along with." Crystal commented as she nudged my cheek with hers. "Aw thanks girls." I said happily.

They all nodded their heads, grateful for my comment.

"So, any new bakeries that you girls are working on?" I asked. "Actually yes." Chocola replied as she walked over to a table. She came back with a small plate that had a sweet on it. It was certainly new(To me)as I've never seen it before. It was a circular pastry with a lot of sugar on it.

Although it looked pretty plain, I decided to humor the girls.

"Try it?" Chocola asked. "Okay." I replied. I picked up the sweet and looked at it curiously. I then took a bite and started chewing. The filling was vanilla and the sugar certainly added more taste to it.

"Well...how does it taste?" Azuki asked. I was silent for a moment. "This is...delicious!" I said excitedly. The Nekos all grew joyous upon hearing my response. "Has Kashou tasted this yet?' I asked as I continued eating the sweet. "Yes he has, and he thinks they taste good also." Cinnamon replied. "Definitely can't blame him." I said before I finished eating the sweet.

Then Kashou and Shigure walked in from the kitchen.

"Hey Shizio, thanks for picking up Shigure from school." Kashou said gratefully. "Sure thing." I said back. "I also heard your reaction to the girl's pastry from inside the kitchen." Kashou acknowledged. "Well it's not like I was trying to hide it or anything." I said. "And from what the girls told me, you tasted it too." I retorted. "I did, and they made one for Shigure also and she liked it too." Kashou said back. "I'm proud of you all and you Crystal for making a delicious new treat." Shigure said, referring to Kashou's Nekos and mine.

Crystal, Chocola, Vanilla, Maple, Coconut, Cinnamon, and Azuki thanked Shigure for her words.

"You girls have a name for it?" I asked. "Kenkari!" They announced in unison. "Nice name." I said. "Right." Kashou said. "I like the name also." Shigure said.

The Nekos all cheered that me, Kashou, and Shigure liked the name that they gave to their newly baked treat.

Looking at my watch, I noticed it was a few minutes before it's time for me and Crystal to head home.

"Huh, almost time for me and Crystal to go home." I said. "Ohhh!" Chocola said as she rushed into the kitchen and came back with a plate that had more Kenkari's. "Have your parents tries some too!" Chocola suggested. "I'm sure they'll love them." Vanilla commented.

Everyone else agreed.

"Sure thing." I said, accepting the plate. With that, me and Crystal left while saying goodbye to everyone. On the way home, we were thinking about how my parents will like some Kenkari.

"There is no doubt in my mind that Mom and Dad will like these Kenkari." I said confidently. "I know right. How could they not love something that tastes so good?" Crystal said happily.

And so, today ended on another good note. Me and Crystal certainly couldn't wait for what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

Author's Note

Hey guys, TheGamingArtist here to unfortunately let you guys know that my brain wasn't exactly doing well while I was working on this chapter. It's not that I couldn't brainstorm, my brain just felt out of it. Hopefully, the chapter was pretty okay. Next time, I'll try my best to make the next chapter better.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

"Alright Chocola catch!" I said as I threw the Frisbee to her. She jumped into the air and caught it. "I got it! I got it!" Chocola said cheerfully. "Way to go Chocola!" Crystal said, sharing Chocola's cheerfulness.

Today, me, Crystal, Kisuke and his Nekos along with my parents are having a picnic at the park.

We needed some time after about a weeks worth of working at the bakery. Of course with La Soleil being a popular bakery, you need to put a lot of work in. At least the customers are satisfied and pay really well for their treats.

Crystal and Kashou's Nekos came up with the picnic idea and told Kashou about to see if he'd approve of it. Sure enough he did and if that was the case, I wanted to invite my parents since they could use a good picnic. They also wanted to come and we all were okay with that.

Now me, Crystal, Chocola, Vanilla, and Azuki were playing with the Frisbee while my parents, Kashou, Shigure, Coconut, Maple, and Cinnamon were sitting on the ground having sandwiches.

"Pass it to me Chocola." Azuki said. "Alright Azuki." Chocola said back. She threw the Frisbee and Azuki caught it. "Nice catch Azuki." Crystal said happily. "Thanks Crystal, here's to you." Azuki said back, throwing the Frisbee to Crystal.

Crystal barely managed to catch it but she did.

"I caught it! I caught it!" Crystal said excitedly. We all cheered for Crystal.

(Shizio's Fathers POV)

I watched as my son and Crystal were playing Frisbee with Chocola, Vanilla, and Azuki.

"It's good to see Crystal playing with other like her." I said as I took a bite of my sandwich. "Yeah, same for the girls. I've always wanted them to meet another Neko like them. Now that they have a friend that's a Neko, they've been a lot happier since. Every time they see Crystal, they just always jump for joy. Even Vanilla, though she doesn't really express herself like her sister Chocola." Kashou explained as he rubbed Coconut's head, making her purr in delight. "That's wonderful to hear." I said back.

"Your turn Vanilla." Crystal said, throwing the Frisbee to her. Vanilla caught it with ease and threw it to Shizio.

My wife Rizune was sitting on my left and resting her head on my shoulder. Then I noticed something repeatedly touch my side. I looked to see that it was Cinnamon but she probably didn't know that since she didn't look my way.

I lightly tapped her shoulder and she looked back at me.

"Uh Cinnamon, your tails hitting me." I said. "O-Oh I'm so sorry!" Cinnamon said apologetically and frantically. "Hey hey, no need for an apology. A simple accident is all." I said reassuringly. "Okay." Cinnamon said back.

Some time later, we all were playing Frisbee.

(Shizio's POV)

Everyone was playing Frisbee and this was really a nice time. My parents, my Neko, my boss and his Nekos along with his little sister all together in one place.

Unfortunately the sun was starting to set. We all decided that we'd do this again next time and left the park. Today was certainly a great day to spend with the ones that I care about.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Days after our time-off, the bakery's been prospering as usual. Kashou, Shigure, and Maple were out getting supplies and so I was left in charge of the bakery with their trust. I haven't been much of a leader most of my life but then again, Kashou's Nekos are really obedient to him just like my Neko is obedient to me. It's not like I'd ever make the girls do anything they don't want to or take Kashou's role as being their master.

Even still, they listen to what I ask of them and I'm glad for that.

"How much longer til Master, Shigure, and Maple come back?" Chocola asked. "They should be back soon." I replied. "It has been a long while." Vanilla said. "I hope they're not having trouble with the groceries." Cinnamon said with worry. "I'm sure they're okay. They would've called if they were in trouble." Crystal said reassuringly. "Crystal's right. They're doing just fine. Let's get back to baking." Coconut said. "Well said Coconut." Azuki said nodding.

With our hearts full of faith for our boss, we continued working and awaiting his return along with Shigure and Maple.

After half an hour, they made it back to the bakery.

"We're back!" Kashou said. Me, Crystal, and Kashou's Nekos all greeted him and Shigure and Maple. "Welcome back. How'd the grocery shopping go?" I asked. "It went well. We would've come back sooner but we didn't realize we needed so many ingredients." Kashou said. "Plus we got a special request from a customer." Maple added.

Our eyes grew wide.

"Really? Who?" I asked. "Someone who's planning a special birthday party." Kashou said as he and the girls went in the kitchen and started to unpack. "What did they ask for?" Cinnamon asked. "A 4 foot-call vanilla cake with pink frosting and strawberries." Maple replied. "The party's in a few days so we have time." Shigure added. "Wow, that's the first request we've had in a while." Azuki said. "When was the last time you got a request?" Crystal asked. "About 2 months ago." Azuki replied. "That long huh." Crystal said back. "Well me and Crystal would like to help if that's alright?" I asked.

It didn't take long for Kashou and the girls to reply.

"Of course you two can help. The girls tell me that you're getting better with baking Shizio." Kashou said to me. "I still don't consider myself to much of a good baker though." I said back. "That's not true! Chocola thinks Shizio is a wonderful baker!" Chocola said. "I agree with Chocola. You're learning and not doing too bad." Vanilla said smiling.

Vanilla has a serious expression almost all the time but Nekos never lie so I took her word for it.

"Thanks girls." I said with a smile. They both smile and nod. "From the looks of it, it doesn't seem we're gonna be expecting any more customers so we can start getting to work on the cake. Is everyone ready?" Kashou said. "Ready." We all said back. "Then let's do it." Kashou said back.

2 hours pass by and it's close to closing time and we've just finished a layer of the cake(Which was the bottom part and also the biggest).

"Alright everyone, that's enough for today." Kashou said. We all stopped and took a breather. "Eh, it's a start." I said. "Yeah." Crystal said in agreement. "Shizio, Crystal, why don't you two go home early. We can tidy up here." Kashou said. "Alright Kashou. Bye everyone." I said. "Bye." Crystal said.

The others said bye back and me and Crystal left the bakery to go home. We needed rest to continue making the cake for the birthday that's gonna be in a few days. With me and Crystal along with Kashou and his sister and Nekos on board, the cake should be ready in time and in the best condition possible.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

2nd day working on the birthday cake and we were doing well. Me and Crystal came a little later but Kashou and his Nekos didn't mind it though. In fact, they've gotten far without us and for the best, maybe me and Crystal work the register or any other position in the bakery to not get in their way.

We both decided that I'd work the register and Crystal would take the orders.

Sometimes we'd even change places and this carried on for the whole day without much of any problems.

As the day started to turn to sunset, our last customer left.

"Alright, that's the last one." Crystal said. "Yep, and things went well cause we worked together." I said. "Right. We're such a good team." Crystal said happily.

I chuckled at how cute Crystal was acting.

"Good work you two. I should give you a higher salary for keeping the bakery going while we were busy." We heard Kashou say.

We looked to see him and the girls covered in dough.

"Why are you all covered in dough?" Crystal asked. "Oh, we um...had a little food fight." Coconut replied blushing. "Huh. We must've been too busy to hear it. So how's the cake?" I asked. "Great actually. In fact, we're done already." Maple replied. "Wow, and it's only been to days." Crystal said surprised. "Well when a team works on something you cane expect it to be done in a short amount of time." I said. "Right. Also sorry for leaving you two with the bakery alone." Kashou said. "Ah it's alright boss. We handled it pretty well." I said reassuringly. "Good. You two can head home early. We can clean up." Kashou said back. "Oh no let us help." I offered. "Yeah. You guys may have done the cake by yourselves but let us at least help you clean." Crystal said.

Kashou thought for a moment.

"Alright." He said.

With that, we all cleaned up and finished shortly. After that, me and Crystal head home to rest. All that was left was send the cake to the family but I'm sure Kashou has it covered. Plus he said that he might need me tomorrow for something but only time will tell.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

(Crystal's POV)

"Thank you for coming with me to get some ingredients Crystal." Cinnamon said. "Hey no problem Cinnamon. I'm more than happy to help my friends out." I said back. Me and Crystal were out getting some groceries for our masters. Cinnamon needed groceries for her master's bakery and I needed some for my masters household. He wanted to go get the groceries but I offered to do it.

Plus I ran into Cinnamon while on my way to the store so we figured why not join together. So far, we're almost done shopping.

"Okay. the last thing I need to get is milk." I said. "You got and get it. I'll wait for you up front." Cinnamon said. "Okay." I said back nodding.

With Cinnamon heading to the front, I went to the back of the store to get some milk.I got it and soon went back to Cinnamon before we paid for the groceries and left the store.

"Well I better get back to my master and his parents. They're probably worried about me at this point." I said. "I should head back to my master too. I enjoyed spending time with you Crystal, even if it was by chance." Cinnamon said with a smile. "Yeah. We should do this again sometime." I said back nodding. "Yes we should." Cinnamon said in agreement.

With that, we shared a friendly hug before we went our separate ways to our masters.

A smile formed on my face as I pondered the next time me and Cinnamon will get to hang out again outside of work.

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry for the late update everyone. Outside life an all but I appreciate the patience and I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter between Crystal and Cinnamon. I may do some small interactive dual chapters like this to show how each character interacts together. Possible but no promises on it.

With that said, see you guys later.


End file.
